The present invention relates to a luggage handle, and more particularly, a luggage handle arrangement which can be used to either carry or drag a luggage case.
Conventional luggage handle arrangements include C-shaped lift handles which are used to lift and carry a luggage case. In addition, various pull handles have been developed to allow a user to drag the luggage case along the ground while allowing the user to maintain a relatively upright positon. Such conventional handles include flexible straps and rigid rods which are attached to the luggage case and used to pull the luggage case along the ground on two wheels which are attached to one edge of the luggage case so that the luggage case is pulled in an upended fashion like a wheelbarrow.
Such conventional pull handle arrangements have created difficulties in maintaining control over the direction and stability of the luggage case in transport. In addition, conventional arrangements using a rigid handle do not provide an adequate manner in which the handle can be stowed and protected while allowing the handle to be long enough to allow the user to maintain a relatively upright position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a luggage handle which allows one to maintain control over the direction and stability of a luggage case in transport.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rigid handle for dragging a luggage case which provides an adequate manner in which the handle can be stowed and protected while allowing the handle to be long enough to allow the user to maintain a relatively upright position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No 07/022,812 for LUGGAGE WHEEL ASSEMBLY by Ronald Louis Krenzel filed concurrently with this application and incorporated herein by reference.